Olympus
by manapohaku2
Summary: Perry Jackson twin brother to Percy Jackson is the reincarnation of Death once slain by Gaia to grant immortality to her children he is now reborn. Perry will have his revenge on that bitch while keeping his brother out of trouble. Zeus better watch out or he'll learn why you don't target the brother of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**

 **Perry Jackson twin brother to Percy Jackson is the reincarnation of Death once slain by Gaia to grant immortality to her children he is now reborn. Perry will have his revenge on that bitch while keeping his brother out of trouble. Zeus better watch out or he'll learn why you don't target the brother of Death.**

 **Warning:**

 **Slash, underage, M-Preg, Incest, blood, death, Pimping. Lots of stuff from Mythology. Percy and Perry are submissive mermen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Perry Jackson was 5 years old when his true memories of who and what he is started coming back to him. Perry wasn't just Pericles Jackson older brother to Perseus Jackson he was once known as Harry Potter AKA Death.

Many years ago he was killed by Gaia the mother of all in a ritual of immortality. You can't kill Death, but you can hold it back for a time. Perry had been reborn many times before now each time he was killed by another's hand to continue the cycle anew. Harry Potter had been his longest life, the Potters were decedents of his making it easy to manipulate the cycle he had fallen into. The one who he had given his heart betrayed him. Come by greed she foolishly tore his soul from his shell making it easier for him to be reborn out of Gaia's cycle.

Ginny learned that greed would destroy her and everything she held dear. Perry wondered what Pluto/Hades had done to the soul he ordered to be eternally tormented. Ginny would be reborn again and again forever fates punching bag and Perry's future bitch. He should find her she is never to far from him. She existed to be punished.

Perry unlike his brother Percy had the ability to see. Perry could see straight into another's soul, he knew everything there was to know just by looking at someone. Each soul has a color the purer the soul the brighter the color. A soul that has sinned beyond redemption is colorless. No that's not completely true its not colorless pur say but a color that makes him sick to the point of affecting him physically. Sometimes he would come across Golems soulless constructs that drove him mad. Perry can't allow a Golem to live. It hurt him to see such things. An intense fear will envelop him where he has to destroy the thing. They pretend to be people but he will not be fooled. It's better to put the thing down. If they were real people then they would leave behind a body, not just disintegrate into magical light particles.

Before his memories returned Perry had agoraphobia the fear of being outside that mixed in with his phobia of meeting new people he hardly if ever went outside. It took a year after, but by the time he was ten he was able to join his brother outside. It took that long to relearn how to control his sight.

Perry was excited he and his brother Percy were going on a field trip to the museum with their best friend Grover. Perry loved going out to knew places, they couldn't go to the water park last year for obvious reasons. Mom was to afraid they wouldn't be able to keep their human form in the water with all the excitement. Perry was convinced that their father was a Merman who had to return to the sea. Of course the fact that Percy and him grew tails when wet cemented that belief. Most Mothers would freak out when their babies turned into Guppies during their first submersive bath. Not Sally Jackson no their Mother was made of tougher stuff. The only time their mother allowed them into the water was when she had the time to take them to the beach. There was an underwater cave hidden by foliage and a strong current near the beach but more in the forest. Perry understood his Mothers worries he didn't want to be dissected by some scientist looking to make it big.

Unknown to Perry or Percy but their mother Sally did know who their father was. Which made her wonder if he lied to her since Poseidon wasn't a merman.

Their step father Gabe Ugliano was a right bastard. Perry shielded Percy from him never letting him know just what kind of person Gabe really was. As far as Perry was concerned their mother made her choice. Perry kept the bastard away from his younger siblings, 6 in all counting Percy their was Selene Artemis Jackson, the twins Gabriel Loki Jackson and Jereth Puck Jackson, Polaris Hella Jackson, and Morrigan Maat Jackson. As you might have guessed Perry and Percy named them all. Perry hated Gaia but some of her children and grand children he liked. He thought Artemis was a hypocritical bitch who he would love to take down should she prove the stories true about her. He may have felt that way about her but that didn't mean he didn't like the name. Gabriel was named after the Arch-Angel not his waste of space Sire.

Perry and Percy were as different as night and day. Percy got into fights which led to him being expelled from several schools or as Percy called them accidents. Perry on the other hand had graduated from several Colleges by the time he was 12. A master's degree in Mythology, engineering, and computer science just to name a few. Right now Perry was busy designing a new game based on Mythology. Percy was helping him when he had the time so Perry decided he would join his brother at his newest school Yancy Academy a boarding school for troubled kids in upstate New York. There they met their best friend Grover Underwood Perry suspected Grover suffered from the eating disorder **pica** when he caught him eating the furniture in their hideout.

Pica was an eating disorder that made people eat things that are not food. In other words basically it rewrote your brain into thinking you were part goat or something. That's not to say Perry didn't know that Grover was a satyr he just didn't care so long as he didn't hurt Percy or Perry would have to end him friend or not.

Perry shouldn't have been surprised to find Percy in the school pool, the moron thought he was being discreet. As if, how discreet can it be when your timing yourself with the help of an outsider and yes Grover was an outsider best friend or not. Grover should have known better than to encourage his stupid little brother's destructive tendencies. Now he just might have to have a word (i.e. train) with Grover a bit more so he knows to not let any of this slip. Accident's do tend to happen.

Unlike their mother Perry trusted his brother to know what he was doing even if he didn't like it. So he would hold off for now, but should anyone try anything against his family he will end them himself in the most painfully slow way he could find.

"You better not be teaching the kids that trick Perc." Perry scolded his twin. Not like they could learn it anyway what with them being human and all, but it's better to be safe then to let your little brother think this is in anyway trainable.

"Hey Per, of course not their still babies... I-I mean no, I would never." Percy quickly corrected himself. Perry could be scary when he chooses to be. Otherwise people are lured into a false sense of security and never see the dagger till after their throat has been slashed. Percy wasn't afraid of his brother he just didn't want to sit through another boring lecture on right and wrong.

"It was all his idea he forced me to be here. Tied me up and threatened to eat a cheeseburger in front of me." Perry noticed the lack of bonds or burgers that Grover claimed was keeping him hostage.

"I'm sure."

"The water just calls to me Perry. You understand."

He understood all to well what Percy meant it was hard to ignore the sirens call of open water. He wished the school didn't have such temptations but he was stronger then to give in. Percy never gave in to the call not like Perry did he just couldn't help but transform when in open water.

"Come on we have a test to study for." said Perry as he helped his brother out of the pool.

"I hate math." said Percy lowly.

"Agreed." deadpanned Grover.

Considering their Math teacher Mrs. Dodds is some kind of Harpy he had to agree.

* * *

"Mercury, How did the twins like their present?" Perry asked his owl.

Never thought he would get another owl after Hedwig, but Mercury he raised from an egg he saved as a child. Mercury is a Great horned owl native to New York. Perry had no idea what was inside the egg he found but loved Mercury all the same.

Gabe and Jereth just had their 4th birthday, Polaris who just turned 2 had her birthday at the beginning of the year in February, Selene was in December while Morrigan had her's on Halloween this year.

Mercury was named after the roman god of travelers, Perry always did like Hermes.

His pack of street kids, (not that he left them on the street hell no he wasn't that kind of guy.) patrolled the area. They looked after his family while he was away at school. He owned a converted warehouse it's were they met possible allies and took the people they saved from traffickers. As far as Perry was concerned those who touched children deserved nothing but death.

His Reapers, helped people. Did people die? Yes, they did. But who honestly cares what happens to a rapist or pedophile. No one that's who.

Anubis and Pluto are his trusted seconds. Anubis is 17 and Pluto 14 both street kids that he helped when he was much younger. Perry had no idea what their real names are they chose the code names themselves.

When he was 8 Perry met both Anubis and Pluto, Anubis is a blond haired, green eyed, short at 5'2 young man. Anubis says he is Russian. Perry likes his accent. Pluto is different he has light Auburn hair and blue eyes. (A rare trait for redheads, he looked it up.) Pluto has always been tall. Taller then both Perry and Anubis at least. (The smug bastard) He is so obviously Irish Perry sometimes forgets Pluto was born here but damn that accent. He may be Death but 12 is still young to develop an accent fetish.

Perry's new obsession was this show called Supernatural. It was awesome, one of the best show's on t.v. He already put in an order for the first season it wont be available till next year September but that doesn't mean he can't early order now. Tomorrow is the last episode till January, he will not miss it.

Mr. Brunner the Latin teacher sent them the permission slips for the field trip to the Museum of Greek and Roman artifacts. Considering it wont happen till the end of the school year he doesn't... Well he does get it, it's a school event not just their year or class but the whole school. So it makes sense to give the permission slips now since they need all that info to make the arrangements to go. Mom will sign the slip it seems like fun.

* * *

Selene's birthday was in a few days and the twins were having fun teasing her. Perry had gotten her an archery set as a jest on her name. While Percy got her the complete Sailor Moon box set. Perry also got one for himself. Don't judge Sailor Moon is awesome.

Mom signed the permission slip just like I thought she would. She may have no taste in men but she does care.

The next 5 months the twins were busy with their game Remember Me. Filled with every myth and legend known to man they believed it would be a hit.

It was.

The game sold out within the day. Hackers make the best publicists.

Hacker (he chose the name) promoted their work on nearly ever website on the web. He's the best. Perry never met him in person but they have worked together before. He is Oracle to Perry's Batman.

The game is an RPG online it was designed to appeal to all ages. Depending on your age is what legend or myth you end up in. Children under 13 end up in Fairytales. A quick test decides what fairytale you end up in. Could be Snow White, or Peter Pan, even Cinderella, Fairytales. No matter the age you start in Fairytales but over 13 and myths and legends open up. To win each level you have to know your stories. The under 13 follows the Disney movies but over 13 you have to have read the books to advance. Like the fact that in the book Cinderella killed her wicked step-mother but in the movie nothing happened to her. The true answer to how Snow White woke up. It even has co-op for the quest levels. They put a lot of time and effort into it. Damn straight it would be awesome!

The date of the field trip snuck up on Perry he was so busy with work that school kinda fell to the wayside. He honestly forgot about it. Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds would be chaperoning the trip. He didn't trust either and not just because neither are human.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This has been on my computer for a long time decided to finish it up and publish it on here if you guys like it I'll think about up dating. I have to watch that movie again or read the book. Can't remember how the fight in the museum went. Let me know what you want.**

 **Should Perry go to camp half-blood with Percy or should he stay with the kids? I'll let you guys decide that part. Cause it means he will go on the quest with Percy or hear about the quest from Percy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:**

 **Perry Jackson twin brother to Percy Jackson is the reincarnation of Death once slain by Gaia to grant immortality to her children he is now reborn. Perry will have his revenge on that bitch while keeping his brother out of trouble. Zeus better watch out or he'll learn why you don't target the brother of Death.**

 **Warning:**

 **Slash, underage, M-Preg, Incest, blood, death, Pimping. Lots of stuff from Mythology. Percy and Perry are submissive mermen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Okay so not a Harpy but a Fury. Not much better really. Alecto is the Fury of anger. Perry really hoped Tisiphone doesn't show up. All they needed was the punisher of murder.

So Mr. Brunner is really a centaur and not just any centaur but Chiron the son of Cronus the weirdo who ate his wife's kids but didn't bother to eat his bastards. He gave Percy a pen that turned into a sword. Sure lets just give a child a sharp and pointy object that he has never used before. Great idea, Not!

Taking the sword from his brother (Perry has sword training) He pulled a Riddick and got her belly as she swooped in for another swipe.

"Perry!" yelled Percy.

Alecto had disintegrated into light particles. Weird, but at least there's no clean up.

"Oh my god are you okay? What the hell was that? She just turned into a monster."

"A Fury actually. Alecto the Fury of Anger. Don't know why she was after us though."

"Not us me. She tried to kill me. Why?" That's a good question why just go after Percy. His brother wasn't any different from himself as far as anyone knows. Why not go after the both of them? Weird.

"I don't know but she's gone now we should go." That bitch had destroyed the museum he was so not paying for that.

"But," "Percy we have to go that bitch destroyed priceless artwork. We can't be blamed for this." Perry pulled Percy back to the others and glared his brother into submission. I need to teach this boy how to lie or at least obfuscate.

Back at school no one remembered Mrs. Dodd's she was replaced by Mrs. Kerr a human woman. He thinks. No one should be that perky.

Percy was still freaking out over his murder attempt. Perry was more interested in the sword and got Percy to stop freaking out long enough to study it.

School was ending and they could go home Perry had already called Anubis to pick them up. Pluto was in charge of the brats safety. Who's to say that the monsters wouldn't go after the kids. Perry wasn't about to chance it.

Percy and Grover are fighting most likely about how Grover is lying to them. Perry didn't want to abandon the other boy at the school but Percy is his brother and family comes first.

The three of them arrive home to Gabe and his friends playing poker.

" Where's the baby's?" the bastard better know.

"Your friend Pluto took the lot of them out to get dinner. Said he was bringing Seth so not to worry." Oh well that's okay then.

Mom came home not long after that bringing Pluto, Seth and the kids with her. Pluto brought KFC. Bless him, you know someone cares when they buy over priced chicken for you.

For the last two years we canceled our yearly trip to the beach according to mom we didn't have the money to go. He called bull they went to the cabin which they owned so it's not like they were renting. Perry honestly didn't care for his mothers bad life choices they had nothing to do with him. He loved his mother but he wouldn't go out of his way for her. He left that kind of stupidity to Percy.

His brother would risk everything for their mother.

Montauk, Long Island a truly depressing place Perry hated it, but Percy loved the place for some reason. Mom made us come here because this is where she met their dad. Perry just rolled his eyes to that.

Mom of course was sticking to her weird obsession with blue food something Perry refused the children to partake in. None of that stuff was healthy. Percy indulged her, Perry did take a jelly bean as a peace offering. In a few years the kids would be able to eat all that junk but till then Perry was firm.

He loved his mother but she wasn't very good at it.

Perry set the kids down for the night, it had been to long since the twins could have their mother to themselves.

It was fun they ate hotdogs and marshmallows. He missed this just the three of them hanging out, having fun, talking. Percy had to ruin it.

"He was kind, Percy, " she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You both have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes. "

Why was she still hanged up on their dead beat sperm donor. Your a married woman get over it already. Their mother had a summer fling and got pregnant because of it. If he truly cared he would at least pay child support. She really has the worst taste in guys.

"I wish he could see you both, Percy, Perry. He would be so proud. "

Right like that's something they would want.

Perry remembered his brother saying he remembered thier father a warm glow, a smile he would say. Perry was creeped out someone got into their room he warded it up the wazoo after that. Not even a bug would be able to get in.

"Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

" No!, your not going anywhere."

"Perry."

"No, mother Percy will be home schooled he will not be going away again."

"I wish it were that easy, but..."

"No, but's. It is that easy all you need is your G.E.D Percy and that was to weird for me to let you go again."

"I don't know, honey. " Her voice was heavy.

"Because you don't want me around?"

Mom's eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away. "

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm not normal, " He said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. You both are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe. "

"Safe from what?"

Isn't that the question.

* * *

That night Percy woke him up Grover was somehow in their home talking nonsense. He ditched the glamer appearing in his true form. Perry was going to throw him out when mom stopped him. She pulled him in and shut the door.

Perry grabbed him and forced eye contact he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Flashes and feelings passed through him other kids, centaurs, a...

" You led a fucking Minotaur to our house."

"Perry, language."

"My baby siblings are here you bastard." Perry pushed him away digging out his phone calling Hacker. He will make sure that the brats are kept safe.

"A Minotaur, seriously Perry, like Mr. Brunner's stories?"

Hanging up the phone Perry confirmed that yes it was like the stories.

"What are we Percy? Others must be real."

Turning on Grover Percy demanded to know why he showed up bringing such danger to their family.

"The cabin is protected nothing is getting in. Mom you know what's going on tell us."

"I can't..."

He didn't need to hear anymore. He will sleep with the brats the rest of the night. They are her son's they should come first to any missed placed loyalty to an absent lover. She can't, more like she made her choice. Well Perry was making his, He didn't need her in his life.

Sometime later Percy joined him in the kids room.

Everything can wait till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery:**

 **Perry Jackson twin brother to Percy Jackson is the reincarnation of Death once slain by Gaia to grant immortality to her children he is now reborn. Perry will have his revenge on that bitch while keeping his brother out of trouble. Zeus better watch out or he'll learn why you don't target the brother of Death.**

 **Warning:**

 **Slash, underage, M-Preg, Incest, blood, death, Pimping. Lots of stuff from Mythology. Percy and Perry are submissive mermen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Things didn't look better in the light of day. Mom still refused to tell them anything, just said they both had to go to some camp. Camp Half-Blood a place for kids of so called gods. Yeah they aren't gods just monsters with a simperioty complex.

Perry got Grover to spill all while Percy was busy with breakfast. The little simpleton thought he could keep anything to himself all Perry needed was eye contact and he knew all that he knew.

The wards keep everything not invited out. The kids aren't able to invite anyone in since they can't leave the cabin on their own. Only mom can invite strangers in and they can't enter should they mean any of the occupants harm.

Perry did not want to go but he needed to protect his family. No one else was going to do it. He loved his mom but he couldn't trust her. Hacker already sent him the conformation for Seth to come pick up the kids, as if he would trust Gabe with a child. Seth would be there soon and then he and Percy will go to this camp. It's not like they had to stay there.

Of course the little brats would complain about having to go back so soon. Hell he would too. It hasn't even been a day since they arrived. He wanted to go swimming and play with the kids but no Grover just had to bring a Minotaur into it. Bastard.

Perry wasn't going to let this bring him down it was summer for crying out loud and he was going to drill Percy with so many facts he will pass his GED test right off the back. Perry already got Percy to promise they wouldn't let their secret out. Percy knew his mythology, with Perry for a brother how could he not. He would not out themselves.

Perry could feel it the creature waiting out there pass the barrier, once Seth took the kids Perry wasn't holding back he would destroy the threat to his family.

* * *

Seth was special he wasn't human in fact Seth was a Reaper (a real one) While mother was otherwise occupied Perry with Percy's help gathered the kids and handed them over to the shadowy cornor where Seth was waiting.

"We're really going?" asked Percy.

"Yes, we don't have much of a choice at the moment mom will just make us and if this thing is after us then we need to go and learn to hide to protect the kids better. I don't like it, but no one is saying we have to stay. We learn what we need then plan accordingly."

Agreed they picked up their bags and went for the car.

They had just strapped themselves into the back seat when their mom finaly noticed their absence and ran to the front with Grover close behind.

Both just making it as it started raining.

Perry thought she would ask where the kids were or acknowledge they in fact were not in the car. She didn't, she didn't even notice they were gone. It's not like they were discrete about handing them over to Seth but Mom didn't know they did that. Why the hell is she acting like this?

Percy was scared they were being chased by a monster that should not exist. Perry was right though if they could turn into Mermen then obviously there would be others. But the freaking Minotaur. Wait wasn't the Minotaur slayed by Theseus? Okay maybe it's a different Minotaur it's not like the guy didn't have kids people were really into beastiality back then. Damn it how did Theseus defeat the guy Percy couldn't remember.

Deep in thought Percy snapped out of it when Perry grabbed his hand and told him to hold on. Feeling like his insides were outside his body Percy knew Perry did that weird teleporting trick of his. He hated that it always made him feel sick and dizzy. It would take awhile for him to reorient himself time they did not have.

The twins watched as the car exploded in a firey death of metal. The rain already putting it out before it could get worse. Perry forced Percy to turn his head seeing their mother safe and sound. Both gave relieved sighs seeing her unharmed. She wasn't the best mother but she was their mother.

Running up to her they forced her along they couldn't wait the thing was coming fast. She tried to get them to leave her and save themselves. They weren't having it.

"Shut up mom we're not leaving you." Perry growled.

"Ohana." Said Percy.

Sally knew she wouldn't be able to cross the barrier but she would see them safe no matter what.

"Do you see that big tree?" She asked her son's pointing toward the Christmas tree at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line, " she told them. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. I want you two to run and don't look back. No, listen to me when you get there yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door. "

The twins were resolute they refused to leave their mother behind end of story. "Mom, you're coming too. "

"He doesn't want me, he wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line. "

"But... "

"That means shite to us mother your coming whether you like it or not." interruped Perry. "We don't have time for this Percy, let's go. Please stop trying to convince us to let you die. "

I got mad, mad at my mother, at Grover for leading the creature to us, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.

"We're going together. Come on, Mom. "

"I told you-"

"Mom! We are not leaving you. " Percy was sick of this defeatest behavior. It wasn't like their mother to just except defeat like that. Looking at Perry, he knew he was wrong. This was apart of their mother a part Perry shielded from him. He hated that Perry did things like that, but knew his brother wouldn't stop. Once they are safe Perry would try to convince him that mom was just under a lot of stress. He did it before and Percy would believe him. No, more. He will not let Perry keep the truth from him any longer. He loves their mother too but even he knows she has faults. This being one of them. Perry and mom were to much alike.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, his arms and legs, bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear I mean bright white Fruit of the Looms which would've looked funny except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm. With a gleaming brass ring swinging from it. Enormous black and white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

So thats what a Minotaur looks like. How has he not been arrested for indecent exposure?

I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-"

"Pasiphae's son, " she said. "I wish I had known how badly they want to kill you. "

"But he's the Min-"

"Don't say his name, " she warned. "Names have power. " But they've been saying his name all this time. If it has power why did she only now bring it up.

"Minotaur is his species not his name it has no power. And Pasiphae was the queen that Poseiden cursed to make a dildo of a bulls penis to punish her husband. Though how that was a punishment I don't know since Mino's was the son of Zeus who raped Europa as a Bull. He liked to rape royal women as farm animals." stated Perry.

Horrified their mother screeched that wasn't true. But Percy knew it was, he helped research the different animal hybrids for the game they created. Not all but alot of gods liked to force themselves on married women usually as animals.

The pine tree was still way too far away a hundred yards uphill at least.

Percy glanced back once again.

The bull-man hunched over the car, looking in the windows or not looking exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. Not sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.

"Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" Perry just picked up the pace forcing them to keep up with him.

"His sight and hearing are terrible, " she said huffing a little. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough. "

"So let's not dawdle people keep up." bit out Perry.

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop.

Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.

Oops.

"Percy, " mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Movies most likely." Huffed out Perry.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me. "

"Wow, tell us how you really feel mother."

"Keeping me near you? But-"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.

He'd smelled us.

The pine tree was only just up ahead, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker. He couldn't find purchase and was slipping.

A steal grip wrapped around his wrist pulling him forward pushing him toward the tree he slid right up to it allowing the mud to carry him forward. "We are not dying like this." Percy could only watch in horror as his brother fell into the mud using what balance he had to push Percy to safety.

Stuck where he was he could only watch and pray that Perry made it out alive.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.

Perry was scared he did not want to die. He didn't want to leave his friend's, his sibling's, his brother. He couldn't die not now, not yet, he refused to bow down to Gaea's off spring. He was Death they should be bowing down to him.

The Minotaur lowered his head and charged, those razor sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. The fear made me angry how dare this blight affect me so. Eye's darkening in rage Perry wanted to tear him apart. He didn't get the chance.

One second he was standing ready to tear the monsters head off the next he was falling, sliding on the earth as the mud carried him to the safety of his brother.

"MOM!"

"No!"

She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the Minotaur drove his horns deep withen her. Perry could barely feel Percy holding him he could only watch as she dissolved melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply.

Gone.

Not even the blood was left to prove she was ever there.

Anger replaced Percy's fear. Newfound strength burned in his limbs the same rush of energy he'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.

"Hey!" I screamed running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid!"

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his head. Trying to dislodge what ever of my mother was still on it.

I had an idea a stupid idea, an idea that Perry would kill me for, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. Like mom had said.

But it didn't happen like that.

The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge. Time seemed to slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up kicking off from the creature's head using it as a springboard. Turning in midair I landing on his neck.

I didn't have time to figure out how I did that the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked me off of my purch.

I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. As he tried to shake me off. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

Lucky for me it's so dumb or I really would be dead.

Perry couldn't move, he was in shock. His mother just sacrificed herself for him. Why? Why would she do that he could have taken the monster. She didn't have to... There was no reason for her to have done that. But there was. He is her son, her flesh and blood. There is nothing a mother wouldn't do for her kids.

Perry watched as his brother faught the Minotaur he should be helping. He should, but everything is so numb, and... but he has to, Percy needs him.

The Minotaur staggered around, trying to shake Percy off of him. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. Clearly it had never heard of a bath.

Perry acted on instinct doing a move he had been trying to replacate on t.v. The Minotaur pawed at the ground getting ready for another charge. Perry thought of his mother his flighty but loyal mother and felt such deep pain he spun around shooting out his hands controlling the water like a whip breaking one of it's horns.

He couldn't believe that worked.

Percy thought about how this creature had impaled his mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled him like a raging inferno. He got both hands around one horn and pulled backward with all his might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung him through the air. He landed flat on his back in the mud. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

"PERCY!" Perry screamed.

The Minotaur roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate much like mother had in a flash of golden light, but different somehow not as bright in a way.

Percy noticed that the Minotaur was blown away by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart. It wasn't the same way that mom had died.

"Mom." Percy sobbed.

Perry could only hold on, adding his tears to the pile.

The monster was gone.

My knees were shaking. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. The rain only grew harder as we cryed for the only parental unit we ever had. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Percy who needing my help. So I managed to haul the both of us up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm-house. Mom had told us about. There was time to greave once Percy was safe.

My head felt like it was splitting open. Groaning I knew the tears were only making it worse but I just saw my mother die in front of me I had a right to cry over that. Perry held him close trying to keep him from vanishing too. Crying harder he held on tight. He wasn't losing his brother no matter what Perry will not leave him. I wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch. I must have passed out. Looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me Perry was surprised he didn't feel sore, or hurt, infact he felt no pain at all. "How long was I out." His voice croaked. Long enough I lost my voice from disuse. Turning his head he noticed he was alone.

"Percy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** **Perry Jackson twin brother to Percy Jackson is the reincarnation of Death once slain by Gaia to grant immortality to her children he is now reborn. Perry will have his revenge on that bitch while keeping his brother out of trouble. Zeus better watch out or he'll learn why you don't target the brother of Death.**

 **Warning:** **Slash, underage, M-Preg, Incest, blood, death, Pimping. Lots of stuff from Mythology. Percy and Perry are submissive mermen.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again.

This time when I woke up I was lying in a soft bed, being spoon fed pudding. A girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "You're not going to attack me like your brother are you?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

 _Stolen? What is she talking about? If Perry attacked her then she can't be trusted._

"I don't... "

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding. The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.

Percy didn't remember falling asleep what did she do to him? Could he still be hurt and just fell asleep on his own? He doesn't feel hurt. He should though right?

 _How long was I out?_

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful, " a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the wall, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.

 _Could I have dreamed it all? But if I dreamt it what is Grover doing here._

"It wasn't a dream." The tears fell then. "My mom is really gone."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Not yet your not. You. This is all your fault. Why did you have to come and bring that thing!"

"You think I brought that... I swear I didn't Percy on the river Styx. As soon as I found out it was heading for you I warned you. You think your brother would have let me in the house with your younger siblings if he thought for a second I brought it there."

 _When he puts it like that._

"I'm sorry," Percy sniffled. "You're my best friend and..."

"No, I'm sorry, " Grover cried. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world. " He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"You're really not human." Percy laughed.

"Oh yeah laugh it up." Grover grouched.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it. Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even Minotaurs, Or any other kind of Taur. All that meant was my mom really had been dissolved into yellow light.

 _How the hell is that a thing? Does everyone killed by a magical creature turned into light particles?_

Sitting up suddenly he groaned that hurt.

"How are you alive? We saw the car explode, we didn't see you." Horrified Percy asked if they had missed him.

They did. It was pure luck he wasn't killed by the Minotaur.

"Oh my God Grover! I'm so sorry we had no idea you were still alive we would have tried to save you. You must hate me I just left you for dead like that." Hell, I would hate me.

"It wasn't your fault. No, listen, Percy your twelve you and your brother are to be protected I'm just glad you made it in one piece alive. " He looked so sad."Not everyone who comes makes it pass the barrier alive. I've lost countless children through the years you and Perry are the lucky ones."

"Why us? Why was that thing after us? Mom." He sobbed out. "M-mom said that it had to do with our dad. What did he do for those thing's to come after us?"

"Nothing!"

"Perry!"

"P-Perry your awake."

* * *

Perry awoke alone in a nice room with a soft and comfy bed. He didn't remember much and violently pushed down what he did. He wasn't in the right mind frame to deal with that just yet. Maybe he would never be.

He needed to find Percy, they needed answers. He needed answers. This was too much to take in without them.

That Golem that tried to attend to him what was its name? He could have sworn it tried to fight back. If he wasn't so weak right now he would have finished it.

How dare that construct to come into my room. Of course, he would attack it such an abomination should not exist. It has no soul. It's a wonder that others could stomach such a thing in their midst.

Getting up he groaned that hurt.

He could barely walk but he needed to find Percy. He had to make sure his brother was safe especially as there was a Golem walking around. Those things bring Death and Chaos in their wake. Wherever they go calamity will follow.

Noticing the drink on the stand by the bed he took out the paper parasol and cast the point me spell. "Point me, Percy." It pointed directly to the left. Blinking he followed, slowly but he followed.

It must have taken him 10 minutes to walk out his door and to the one next to him. He could hear voices talking. Relived, giving out a sigh he was glad Percy was awake.

Neither noticed him just outside the open door. _Is Grover alive?_ At least they didn't have to break in a new friend.

"It wasn't your fault. No, listen, Percy your twelve you and your brother are to be protected I'm just glad you made it in one piece alive. " He looked so sad."Not everyone who comes makes it pass the barrier alive. I've lost countless children through the years you and Perry are the lucky ones." The one sent for them can't even keep his charges alive. That explains what Perry saw when he looked into Grover's mind. _But still what was up with that tree?_

"Why us? Why was that thing after us? Mom." Percy sobbed out. "M-mom said that it had to do with our dad. What did he do for those thing's to come after us?"

"Nothing!" Perry said. After all, the so-called Gods just like to fuck with people.

"Perry!"

"P-Perry your awake."

* * *

"What happened to you? I was told you attacked someone." Perry was walking stiffly, he was obviously in a lot of pain. Percy shook his head it was just like his brother to let his pride rule him.

"A Golem nothing to be alarmed about I just have to kill it next time." This time he rolled his eye's. He knew about those thing's, Perry could never not attack a Golem. According to his brother, they are soulless husk created by unholy means. In reality, after he took out all the crazy talk what he got was that a Golem was a puppet made of organic material. Given little intelligence by the creator a Golem had one function chosen by the creator that they carried out with abandon. They had no choice but to carry out their mission and could never turn against their creator.

To say Perry hated them didn't even cover the crazy train. He... What was more than hate? He couldn't allow one to live once he knew about it. Say's they end up killing people just by existing.

Putting aside his brother's craziness Percy demanded he get into bed. Lifting his covers he waited for Perry to get in.

Once Perry was in bed all snuggled up I brought up what we were talking about before.

"What did you mean by nothing?"

"Just what it sound's like our father if he is a "god" most likely did nothing you read the same stories I did Perc the gods like to mess with people. Though i personally would love to Play with the one who sicked that Minotaur on us."

"And me."

"Wha.."

"Your not avenging mother without me Perr. You have to promise that if it's possible you will include me with our vengeance."

Perry was silent for a long time till he acquiesced the deal.

Percy knew it would be unlikely he would ever help or know about it but Perry always kept his word he would try.

"I'm glad your alive Grover it would be tiresome to get a new best friend."

"Perry." Percy scolded.

"What?"

* * *

Perry really didn't understand what Percy's problem was it was the truth it would be bothersome to train a new friend. Grover was submissive and intelligent good traits to have in a friend.

 _Honestly, when he thinks he has this human thing down he learns he is not even close._

"Wait what do you mean God?"

"Not God but god no capitals. This is camp half-blood a place for kids who are half human."

"Oh, I see that's why you said... But seriously god Mom wasn't that gullible."

"Mother believed a human being could live on blue food. Don't even get me started on what blue dye can do to the body after a time." Not to speak ill of the dead but their mother was an idiot.

laughing Percy agreed. Perry hugged his brother when the laughs turned to tears. He himself couldn't keep the sadness away, together the brothers greaved the loss of their mother.

"You should drink, it will make you feel better." Grover held out two glasses of what looked like apple juice.

"Thanks," said Percy.

"What, is it liquefied senzu beans?" Percy laughed at that.

Grover just looked confused. _The poor guy just how sheltered was he?_

"Wow, moms cookies. Perry try it, it tastes like moms cookies."

Dubious Perry tried it, Sweet yet tangy. It reminded him of a rather particular soul he consumed so long ago. Many lifetimes ago in fact. The depraved always taste the most sweet.

"Your right a little weird in liquid form but definitely mom's cookies." Perry lied.

"I know right."

 _Ambrosia the food of the gods. Despite popular belief, it doesn't grant the user immortality. It can be used as an energy drink that happens to help speed along the healing process._

"What's in the box?" Percy asked. Perry noticed the box as well but he wasn't rude enough to ask.

"Box? Oh, right this is the horn of the Minotaur. I thought you might want it."

Taking the box Perry thanked him. _There were a lot of potion's he could use this for._

"We should go, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

"Who?" The twins asked.

* * *

Mr. D turned out to be a small, but porky man. _Who had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple? He looked like those paintings of baby angels, He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger- pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step-father._

Chiron, on the other hand, was Mr. Brunner. Percy took note of the fact that Perry _wasn't_ surprised by that.

Course Perry had also attacked that weird girl from before. Right now his brother was pouting in his chair the Man Mr. D wouldn't let him kill Annabeth. The girl's name was Annabeth.

Percy explained that Annabeth was a Golem and Perry couldn't stand Golems.

Both men were surprised by that and asked how he knew. So Percy explained that Perry could tell when a person was soulless. Both looked skeptical till Perry said.

"I trained my self in Aura sight. Learned it from a priest at the shrine." Percy remembered that place it was on Park ave the Bistro Marketplace. The priest was really nice he gave them Mochi and rice cakes.

"I thought you said it was dangerous to be alone with a priest."

"A Catholic priest yeah. But this was a Shinto priest. It's different."

"In what way is it different?"

"Enough that mom lets me see him."

"I don't believe I have ever heard of Aura sight." Stated Mr. I mean Chiron.

"Doesn't matter I already gave my word not to attack the Golems in the Camp."

"Perry always keeps his word."

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. Percy ignored the hateful glares sent the girls way. "This young lady nursed you and your brother back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on the boy's bunk? We'll be putting them in cabin eleven for now. "

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron. "

 _She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight._

Which okay rude he wasn't the one who kicked her ass. He could already tell this girl would be a bitch.

She glanced at Perry who was trying to kill her with his eye's and said: "You drool when you sleep." Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

Snorting Perry called her a coward. Percy had to agree. Was that supposed to be an insult?

"You'll have to excuse Annabeth she has been through a lot."

"Who hasn't." Stated Perry.

Percy agreed they just lost their mother who the hell cares about some bitchy little girls problems.

"Be that as it may I'm sure you both have questions."

"Not really, I'm good." said Perry.

"Perry, don't be contrary." Scolded Percy.

"Fine, why cabin eleven? Why were we attacked be a mythological beast? Why was our mother deluded into thinking our father wasn't human.?"

 _Percy had to agree that those were good questions. He was agreeing way too much with Perry right now._

"Cabin eleven is the Hermes cabin. I can't say why you were attacked by the Minotaur and yes your father was not, in fact, human but a god which god I don't know."

Laughing Percy teased his brother who he knew absolutely loved Hermes he named his owl after the guy.

Scowling Perry told him to shut up.


End file.
